Drunken Confessions
by AmaiTsumi
Summary: Kid deals with a drunk Law. Translation of a Japanese fic from pixiv


One-shot!

Original fic (pixiv,net/member,php?id=1399225) and art (pixiv,net/member_illust,php?mode=medium&illust_id=43201487) Replace all commas with full stops~

**Warning:** Loads of fluff, alcohol, pervert Kid, whiny Law. In short, totally OOC.

* * *

Ever since that incident at Sabaody Archipelago, a weird attraction had somehow developed between myself and Trafalgar Law. And for reasons I have yet to understand, we had found ourselves as willing lovers in a mutual relationship.

As usual, Trafalgar had, on a whim, decided to appear on my ship today, where he proceeded to get really drunk.

"...How rare to see you so drunk..."

"I'm not...drunk... More importantly... Eustass-ya... What do you like about me?"

"OK, you're totally drunk..."

He had come on board with a bottle of wine from Wano Country, declaring that he had gotten hold of some good grog. It was nothing unusual, we often shared a good drink together whenever we met up, but today was the first time I've ever seen him get so drunk that he was almost falling off his seat.

The whole situation got out of hand when he suddenly declared the room "too hot", and started to rip off his clothes before I even realized what was going on. In the end, I had to wrap him up in one of my own shirts.

That, surprisingly, calmed him down a little, and he stopped complaining about the heat. Good for him, because now it was my turn to feel hot, with the sight of a dazed Trafalgar sitting before me, wearing a too-huge shirt that was hanging off one shoulder, every slight movement offering me delicious peeks at his nipples.

Well, I can't deny that we would have ended up in a similar situation sooner or later, but I was really looking forward to an enjoyable night of drinking, so I really wasn't expecting the situation to fly out of control so early into the night.

"Don't change the topic! Come on! What do you like about me?"

"What...? Erm, your face?"

"My face...? That's all...?... Eustass-ya... You suck!"

"Oi! Stop hitting me! Ouch!"

"Then come up with something else!"

With that, Trafalgar puffed out his cheeks, giving me a childish pout. I wished I could have taken a photo of his face, he would never live it down...

"Something else?... Ahh, whatever... Your fingers."

"Fingers?"

Trafalgar brought his hand up close to his face, wriggling his fingers as if seeing them for the first time. The action was inexplicably cute.

"Yeah. They're slender. Really beautiful"

"And then?"

"Here"

I stretched out to rub Trafalgar's taut belly.

"Why?"

"Why?... Well... I just think...it looks good on you... Can we talk about something else now?"

"No!"

Trafalgar waved his arms frantically to emphasize his point. This was truly the first time I've seen him so totally unaware of himself.

But what a sight he presented... I surreptitiously glanced down at his long legs, at those smooth thighs peeking out from below the huge shirt. It was really hard to imagine those gorgeous legs as a man's.

Looking up, I came face-to-face with scarlet cheeks and eyes brimming with unshed tears. I suddenly felt guilty.

"There must be more, right?! That can't be all you like about me!"

"Huh...?... Erm... Well... I like you here too"

I reached out to ruffle Trafalgar's hair. I've always loved running my hands through its softness.

"Tickles, Eustass-ya..."

Trafalgar literally purred like a kitten as he arched his back and nuzzled into my touch. It didn't help that his hair was now sticking out in tufts, resembling furry cat ears. Oh well, his personality was certainly like a cat's: haughty, proud and disdainful.

"Your hair's real smooth and soft to the touch, and it always smells nice..."

"Enough!... So all you like about me are my looks?!"

Trafalgar turned away from me, crossing his arms and presenting his back to me. That slender back that I'm always afraid I'd snap if I hugged him too tight.

"Oi, don't be like that. Look at me"

"No! Don't wanna see your face!"

His tantrum, though childish, was so adorable that I had to physically fight the urge to smother him in an embrace. Now was not the time to anger him further.

"...Come on... Now you're just being uncute"

"What?! Well, sorry for being uncute, then!"

Indignant, Trafalgar whipped around and crawled onto my lap before I could voice a word of protest. His body, hot from the alcohol no doubt racing through his veins, pressed up uncomfortably against mine.

"It's!... Not like I d-don't wanna be cute!... B-but!... Y-you're so... uuh!... Uwaaahh!"

I was utterly horrified when Trafalgar started to bawl like a baby. Just how drunk was he?!

"T-that's not what I meant! I haven't finished talking! Listen!... I wanted to say that you acting uncute just makes you even cuter!"

"You don't make sense, Eustass-ya...!... I don't understand waaaahh...!"

"Argh! Just stop crying already...! Come here!"

I grabbed Trafalgar and drew him into a hug, not knowing what else I could do to stop the wailing. His soft hair tickled my nose as I buried my face in the nape of his neck.

"Eustass-ya?!"

"I know I suck at words, so I just don't know how to tell you I love you! So I'm just gonna hug you like this forever. That way, you can feel how much I love you... Ok?..."

"..."

"I mean, I like all of you... But I know... It doesn't sound very convincing... But... I really can't think of anyone but you..."

"..."

"You can be such a pain in the ass sometimes, but... I just think you're so cute..."

I held Trafalgar closer and buried my face deeper into his hair in an attempt to hide my burning face.

"..."

"Because you're... Huh...? Oi, Trafalgar?"

I had been blabbering on non-stop, and only just realized that I've not been getting any response... Which meant that...

"…zzzzzzzz…"

"Oi!... Are you kidding me...? And here I was being all serious..."

Trafalgar had escaped into the land of dreams, his chest rising and falling as he drew in deep, even breaths, which unfortunately served to rub his perky nipples against my bare chest. How could anyone be so sexy even when asleep?! And I couldn't even move him off so I could go to the bathroom to take care of the problem down South without waking him and risking his wrath again.

"zzzz... -tass-ya... zzzz"

"...Huh? Did you say something...?"

"...-ve... you... Eu-..."

His voice was so soft that I could barely make out the mumbled words.

"Huh? What was that?"

"I... -ss-ya...zzzz..."

"Huh? Ice-ya?... You wanna eat ice-cream now...? Anyway... What should I do now...? Can't move..."

Trafalgar chose that moment to snuggle closer.

"...I sure hope you don't have a habit of snuggling up to any random person when asleep..."

I was partly happy to know that he deemed my ship safe enough to fall into such a deep sleep, yet also partly worried. I mean, we were at sea, where literally anything can happen without warning.

"Will I ever be able to tell you how much I love you...?"

Holding Trafalgar close, I pressed a kiss to his skin before taking a swig from the bottle of alcohol that started it all.

* * *

Please leave a review or comment if you can. All of them will be translated and presented to the original author. (・ω・*)


End file.
